


Happy Feet (Written by DaftDays, podfic by Finnian4ever)

by finnian4ever (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/finnian4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blue eyes immediately zero on his bare foot, propped up on his knee, and Levi beckons him closer.</p><p>Erwin looks a little wary as he crosses the floor, walking on thin ice.</p><p>”I want you to kiss my foot. “ Levi doesn’t say it like a command, or a demand to submit. He is asking, and he is unsure. He only wants it if Erwin does. His confidence is mostly a façade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Feet (Written by DaftDays, podfic by Finnian4ever)

Original story:

http://archiveofourown.org/works/3137210

Podfic link:

https://www.mediafire.com/?4fm4lv1xbqtx01z


End file.
